


Mark's Night Walk

by orphan_account



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 01:25:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4647099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feeling a bit lost, Marik returns to Japan post-series. Marik, Ryou, and Yugi help each other come to terms with what they've lost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mark's Night Walk

Ishizu had expected her idea to send Marik on a trip to Japan to be met with more resistance. At the very least, she presumed he would insist on Rishid coming with him. But Marik had only looked blankly at her for a moment before agreeing. Furthermore, he explained that he didn’t want to disrupt his brother’s new job, and he was unsure how long he would be staying in Domino. Ishizu had never known Marik to show so much concern for others, but she was worried about his lack of energy and consistently poor attitude, and hoped the change in scenery would help his mood. They had plenty of acquaintances in the city, so he wouldn’t really be alone.

Marik, however, had never felt so alone in his life. The events of the past year had left him without a purpose and missing an important part of himself. He subconsciously narrowed his eyes as he recalled how the pharaoh rejoiced over the banishment of his “evil” self. Marik noticed an empty soda can by the side of the walkway and kicked it, but the can only flew an unsatisfyingly short distance away making a hollow rattling sound. He scowled and continued his walk.

He wasn’t walking from anywhere. It was simply an adventure around the city near his apartment. Marik enjoyed these walks, which would have been forbidden during his childhood. In Egypt he would marvel at the bright shapes in the night sky that managed to make even the late hours relatively light. In Domino it was arguably brighter at this time, though the artificial city lights camouflaged the stars. The illumination used to fill him with hope stemming from his new-found freedom, but tonight it only filled him with a shallow bitterness that accompanied memories of his wasted past.

Marik hadn’t taken the time to contact any of his acquaintances in Japan during the week and a half he had been there. Still, he had checked up on some of them online. Most of the pharaoh’s circle was still attending the same high school. He had even collected some of their contact information online. Thus, Marik was acutely aware that his walk would eventually take him past the home of the Millennium Ring’s host. He knew technically Bakura was gone, but part of him still hoped an essence of the spirit remained in his host. Ryou Bakura had become the object of a strange fascination for Marik ever since the spirit left.

Of course Marik wouldn’t admit to himself that he planned this walk around an off chance of seeing Ryou. What could he possibly expect to gain from such an encounter? Besides, it was unlikely the boy would be wandering outside his apartment, especially at this hour. Nonetheless, Marik continued to make frequent outings in an attempt to spot someone he knew. He didn’t wish to interact with anyone yet, but Marik was confident that, through careful observation, he might be able to find a new purpose or motivation. His family had spent generations preparing for the pharaoh’s arrival. It was too difficult to disassociate his life’s purpose from this specific group of people now.

Marik held his breath as he turned the corner to Ryou’s street. He immediately scanned the street for any familiar faces. He could see a small figure leaving the apartment building. They hopped down the steps and continued to stroll down the street in his direction.

Marik could immediately feel his heartbeat pulsing and his body stiffen as he recognized the pharaoh’s host. He caught a glimpse of Yugi’s smile under the streetlight and could feel his chest tightening as his anger and hatred exploded from his heart. He hunched over and brought his arms in towards his chest, hoping to compress his rage in such a way that it would break through whatever wall had been keeping him from transforming into his other self. Marik remained breathless for a moment before exhaling stiffly and straightening his shoulders back. There was still emptiness at the end of his anger, but Yugi was wandering closer, distractedly staring at his feet and smiling stupidly to himself. 

Marik took one more look and dodged into a shallow alleyway. He blinked, catching his breath, and waiting. Marik’s first instinct had always been to come up with a strategy. This way he could prevent his frustration from becoming dangerous. He could know that revenge was on its way. Now the strategy was to regain his dangerous rage.

Yugi jumped when he noticed the figure waiting at the side of the street. He blinked.

“Marik? Is that you?”

“Yugi.” Marik tilted his head and stared down into Yugi’s eyes. He didn’t bother to soften his glare.

Yugi was kind. He was always willing to give others the benefit of the doubt. But he wasn’t stupid. It was late at night, and he was alone with a man he could maybe consider an acquaintance at best. He began to back away slowly. 

“What are you doing here-”

Marik grabbed his arm. His nails dug into Yugi’s wrist as he effortlessly flung him back against the alley’s brick wall. The smaller boy inhaled sharply, shutting his eyes and covering his face with his arms. Marik kicked him decisively in the chest, where there was no longer a golden artifact to protect him. Yugi doubled over coughing and lowering his arms. Marik could see a kind of blank look on his face as if he was waiting for someone else to step into his place so he could comfortably watch the outcome. It was pathetic. Marik struck him in the face in an attempt to bring him back to his new reality. It felt good. Adrenaline accompanied his rage now. It felt like he would break into the blind wrath his other self brought at any moment. His face twisted into an almost nervous-looking grin as he got in another blow. He then stepped back to admire the host’s pain.

Yugi’s face was broken, but his eyes looked almost annoyed. It seemed as if Marik’s whole attack was just a minor inconvenience on his way home. A new pang of anger shot through Marik’s body. The anger hurt, but not enough to pierce his feeling of emptiness. Marik growled. 

“What do you want, Marik,” Yugi coughed.

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally my first fan fiction ever. I'm sure it's a mess, but bear with me! Also I'm in the process of migrating over from Fanfiction.net, so there's also that.


End file.
